


Day 5: Poison

by damnedluckebi



Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Tyrian out here being a flirty ass, had no idea what to do witht his prompt so forgive me-, idk man jus read it i guess its not smutty i swear, idk where I was going withthis but yknow, just very questionable, slightly non con but not the smutty type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedluckebi/pseuds/damnedluckebi
Summary: A whole different au where Qrow ends up finding out Tyrian is his soulmate
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Tyrian Callows
Series: Qrowtobee (Courtesy of Sorkari) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Day 5: Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'M A LITTLE LATE, MY FINGER DO BE CRAMPING LOADS RECENTLY.  
> Love your boi,  
> Roohbee <3

Shock was all Qrow could feel at that moment. He really was ready to drop his weapon and leave, never to return again. He just….He couldn’t believe this. The one person who was literally threatening to kill his own niece, was the one person he wasn’t expecting to be his soulmate. 

Qrow had always hated the word soulmate and boy did he hate it more. How did he know? A single string connected them and he had no clue what to do. Qrow was always able to see his own string and he had come to realize that only he and Raven were able to see their own strings, or as Raven liked to call it, strings of fate.

Raven had tried to abandon hers many times but Qrow knew, no matter what, you’ll always end up stuck once you’ve seen eye to eye. She was tied to Tai from what she had told him back in his Beacon days. Hearing this, Qrow became hopeful, even slightly excited…..until now.

“As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!”

Qrow gritted his teeth. This cannot be the guy he was stuck with. He did not want to believe it.

“Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone.”

“Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen.”

“Queen?”

_Fuck I’m sorry Ruby you shouldn’t be roped around these things. You’re too fucking young. I can’t lose you like Summer.._

“Salem.”

“Who?”

Tyrian let out a maniacal cackle, making Qrow want to stab him with Harbinger even more.

“Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?”

“You took the words right out of m-”

Qrow immediately parried an attack Tyrian threw at him with his tail. Qrow could barely focus on the fight as he watched out for Ruby and was still very angry at the fact that this man that he was currently fighting was his soulmate. He made sure to fight back. Made sure to not get hit. He was good, Qrow had to admit. But that doesn’t change the fact that he already loathed this man.

_Bad luck strikes again Qrow._

**~*~**

The pain in his abdomen was strong. It hurt so bad. Of course he wasn’t about to show how much pain he was in to the kids he was supposed to look after. That just wouldn’t be a Qrow thing to do.

He sighed as he laid against the tree behind him, watching as everyone was already asleep. He shook his head as he looked at his finger, the faintest string on it, reminding him of the horror that was finding out his soulmate was. He couldn’t sit down, even if he was poisoned. He needed to move. He was too restless. He hoped taking a little stroll would help clear his mind.

Qrow stood up slowly, holding onto his abdomen, taking in the fresh air before finally walking deeper into the forest. The wind blowing on his face calmed his nerves down a little as he found a nice little clearing near the lake, a quiet serene place.

He soon stayed there, watching the water gently ripple from the wind. He felt the pain start to kick in again as he finally found another tree big enough to handle his weight as he laid his back on the tree, groaning as he sat down. He closed his eyes as he let his mind wander to better times, avoiding the whole topic of soulmate.Well he did try to anyway, until he heard a rustling from a bush nearby him. 

He watched closely as he moved a hand behind him, holding the handle of harbinger before he yelped at the sudden appearance of another man, unable to identify him yet as he was slightly shocked still before he looked down and realized the string had gotten shorter. 

“ T-Tyrian…” He growled out, sounding tired, unable to actually even pull his sword from his back where he usually stored it.

“Hello pretty birdie~ Thought I’d come say hi~ Our little fight earlier was quite uncalled for~” He let out a cackle as he kneeled in front of Qrow as he cupped Qrow’s cheeks in his hand and examined his face. Qrow squinted at him. 

“If you’re going to fucking kill me do it already.” He said, just wanting his suffering to end. Even if he wanted to fight back, he was in no condition too. He was already in too much pain, not even his own aura could save him.

“Kill you? My soulmate? How could I ever~ I’m not a brute pretty bird~” He said with a grin on his face...it looked creepy.

It took Qrow a few seconds before he finally registered what Tyrian had said before his eyes widened. “W-What?” 

“You heard me right~ You think the Branwens are the only one who can see their strings? I might be mad at you for letting your little niece slice my tail off like that but my she’s got one cute uncle~ Such a shame he doesn’t seem to be enjoying seeing me.~” He chuckled before sitting on Qrow’s lap and letting go of his face before Tyrian placed his arms around Qrow’s neck. 

Qrow weakly tried to push him off but he was in too much pain. He grimaced at feeling Tyrian go all over him. 

“Well pretty bird...I did come here for a little exchange~” He said as Tyrian had gotten closer to Qrow’s ear, his tail slightly curled behind him. 

“What the fuck do you want?” He growled out as he let Tyrian do as he pleased to his body. Atleast he wasn’t hurting Ruby. He could live with that.

“Well...I talked to her highness...she said I could do a little exchange. I won’t go after your little silver eyed brat if...you come and join me...I’ll even give you the antidote you need for that little gash on your stomach pretty bird….what do you say~?” 

Qrow let out a few coughs from both shock and pain before he opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. If he did go now with Tyrian it meant Ruby’s protection and the rest of the kids. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad offer after all. He didn’t have to word about Ruby getting hurt anymore.

Tyrian moved to Qrow’s face as he placed his forehead on Qrow’s. “What will it be pretty bird?~ I don’t have all day~” He giggled maniacally as he let his hand gently touch Qrow’s cheek.

“Fine….I’ll come with you…” He mumbled out, loud enough for Tyrian to hear. “Wonderful choice! I’ll carry you home my sweet pretty bird~ Oh we’re going to have so much fun.~” 

Qrow could only sigh softly to himself as he watched Tyrian stand up, proceeding to bring Qrow in his arms as if he was a bride, walking further into the forest. Qrow assumed it was the way to Salem’s castle. He could only give in and await his fate that was now not even what he expected.

_Time to give in I guess..._


End file.
